A Series of Ficlets
by ifelthope
Summary: A poem, a Short story, fanfluff, Somethings you'll find here... mostly DrHm
1. We Belong Together

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing.

**This is a series of Ficlets.**

**Chapter one: We belong together.**

Hermione ran outside near the lake, with Draco following her. 

"I'm sorry I can't be here with you!" Draco yelled to her in the cold night air.

Hermione stopped running. "Its not that you're going. It's the fact that you're doing nothing to stay." Hermione choked as a single tear rolled down her face.

"Don't make it like this Mione, please don't." Draco pleaded, "Don't cry."

"Don't cry! Don't cry! You're seriously asking me to not cry! You're leaving! Going away! Not going to be here ….anymore." Hermione fell to the ground on her knees.

"Hermione please!" Draco ran to her and knelt besides her holding her in his arms.

"Its not fair. You can't go." Hermione said between sobs.

"I have to, you know what the consequences are if I don't" Draco swallowed hard at the thought of what would happen if he didn't go. 

"Tell me we belong together." Hermione said, tears stained her face. 

"We belong together Mione, we belong together."  Draco whispered into Hermione's Ear as he rocked her in his arms.

It began to rain.

"Come on, lets go inside, out of this rain." He Put his head on hers..

"No, stay here with me." Hermione held on tighter to Draco, "Just a little longer."

Hermione didn't notice Draco's tears lost in the rain.

*****

**Was it sad? Sweet? Read n Review and I'll give you a cookie!**

This Ficlet was based on the mood I was in and a Song called "I'll be" by Edwin Mcain.

Strawberries.

                Draco sat at a table in the kitchens and stared at his bowl of ice cream. It was pink, it was strawberry. It was sweet, and tangy, like her. It was smooth and made him drool. Like she did. The power strawberry ice cream held over him was undoubtingly strong. He had no idea why.

                At dinner Draco walked pass the terrible trio. He walked pass granger and made a 360 to the kitchens for some strawberry ice cream.


	2. The Art Of Being

**Disclaimer: **I'm here on FanFiction.net so yes…this is all a Fan's Fiction.

IN THE LAST CHAPTER I ACCIDENTALY PUT THE BEGINNING TO **Strawberry **I DIDN'T MEAN TO! MY APOLOGIES!

**This is A Series Of Ficlets. Every Chapter is a complete different story.**

**Chapter 2: The art of Being**

Double potions. Monday morning.

"Longbottom! Did I not say to use only 3 Newts eyes!", Snape yelled at Neville who was in complete terror in front of his bubbling orange liquid, while everyone else's cauldron held a smooth light green liquid.

            Draco snickered as he added three newts' eyes to his cauldron. He felt a chill go down his spine and turned to look around the room. He couldn't help but look at the Griffindorks, all making silent jokes and smiling; yet he noticed one who was particularly focused on her work. 

_In dire need of a break that one. Wonder if anyone's died of overachieving, she's close. ****_

            Draco got up and walked to the cupboard to get the shredded wolfsbane, he got an extra pinch. On his way back he passed Hermione's table and like the slick Slytherin he his put the extra wolfsbane on her countertop without any notice he did it. He was well at his desk when Hermione looked from her cauldron to her book and was about to get up but then saw wolfsbane on her countertop. She paused to look at it and picked it up. She did a quick scan across the room. She smiled, and looked around the room once again. 

            Draco didn't know why he just did that, but he did know that it gave him a different feeling, a feeling of satisfaction. 

*

*

*

*

*

Read and review. I know …its not that good…::sigh::


	3. Shattered

Disclaimer: I claim nothing! 

**Authors Note: **            These are just Ficlets that I've written as beginning of stories ore things that should've been in a story and that I've never gotten to use…here's another one…. Entitled…

Shattered.

Glass shattered on the floor. There lay a musical snow globe cracked in a puddle of its own water. A soft melody could be heard…

"It's broken." Hermione said as she eyed it softly, and a tear fell down her cheek. 

"Don't get your knickers in a twist."  A tall young man with wispy blonde hair stood across the candle lit room. With one swish of his wand the snow globe was once again whole.

"Is that how you intend to fix everything. With a swish and flick!?" Hermione pleaded softly, as she placed the snow globe back on the table. She gave a stern look to the blonde.

"Do you remember how you got that snow globe?" He whispered his head looking straight down.

"Valentines Day. 5th year. After I got back from Hogsmeade I went to my dorm it was there on my bed, playing that same melody." Hermione remembered clearly.

"But who sent it to you?" His voice in a bare whisper.

"I supposed it was Ron, he was the only one with me when I pointed it out to him that very day at Dervish and Banges." Hermione paused… "But when I asked him about it he played dumb."

Draco bit his lip, "Wrapped in a silver cloth."  

Hermione lost her breath, "how did you…when did you…why did you…" She held the prized snow globe to her heart.

"That day, I was there, I heard you." Draco swallowed still looking to the ground.

"So then last year before the Yule Ball, it was you who left the silver rose on my nightstand? I just thought it was a coincidence, that you were wearing the same exact looking rose on your robe." Hermione's eyes were full of astonishment.

"There's no such thing as a coincidence, haven't they taught you that yet?" He looked up at her. 

"Then why are you such a prat…"

"Because, don't you see… its all an act. I didn't choose the life I have now, it was path already set."  
  


"You've long talked about Destiny…why don't you tell them that's not what you want?" 

"Because I can't. And if I did I wouldn't have _anything_." 

"Dignity."

"Merlin! you Griffindors all preach the same."

"For a while there I almost thought of you as a Human being."

"Very nice Granger…but you have no idea what its like."

"Then tell me." Her eyes pleaded, "Tell me please, its no use keeping it all bottled inside!"

He shook his head his voice firm, "I can't."

"You are so difficult." Her voice filled with a small amount of anger. He didn't respond, he looked at her expressionless. "So that's the way it's going to be."

"It's the way it has to be." his voice devoid of any emotion. His eyes filled with scorn.

"You tell me things and trust me to keep these secrets, then you go and completely shut me out. D'you know how frustrating that is?!" he let her raw emotion show.

"I want to tell you everything can't you see, but I can't risk it. I can't risk _you_." On his last word his voice cracked, "Do you know how frustrating that is?"

"I can imagine." Her heart sunk, she fell back onto the velvet couch.

"Yes. Well now you know." His gaze went from her to the crackling fire.

"I'm sorry." Realization hit her. So that's why he's how he is, sometimes angry, distraught, sometimes sweet and almost angelic.

He turned back and went to his room. He closed the door soundlessly and leaned against it, "How much you'll never know." His eyes tear stained. A picture of her so stunningly beautiful embedded in his mind forever, "I'm sorry 'Mione, I'm sorry."

*

*

*

*

*

~T'was just a moment I thought they should've had. Review???


End file.
